Dulce Veneno
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi nunca pensó que su vida podría cambiar drásticamente al ser visitada por el nuevo súper héroe de París, a la vez que este nunca pensó enamorarse en tan poco tiempo de aquella fuerte e intrépida dama que hacia de sus noches una completa maravilla. Un día antes de San Valentín, Luka quiere al fin revelarle a Kagami lo que siente por ella. ¿Kagami lo aceptará?


En la mansión Tsurugi, un joven héroe con traje de serpiente entraba como de costumbre a la recámara de la joven Kagami Tsurugi.

Esto se había vuelto una rutina, después de terminar todas sus tares del colegio y repasar todas las lecciones de cada una de las clases extras que tenía... la joven se tomaba su tiempo para esperar al súper héroe de la serpiente que la visitaba cada noche.

La joven esgrimista y el súper héroe habían formado una amistad 3 meses antes, ambos eran tan diferentes que disfrutaban el tiempo que estaban juntos haciendo las cosas que al otro le gustaba hacer. Como ahora.

Viperon escrutó cada uno de los tantos instrumentos que Kagami tenía en su cuarto, siendo ganador la guitarra. La tomó y se sentó en el borde de la cama seguido por la chica.

—Muy bien _Ma_ belle... sujeta la guitarra así — anunció tomando las delicadas manos de Kagami para ponerlas en posición.

—Bien — asintió la chica obedeciendo la orden.

—Y ahora... toca el acorde que practicamos ayer — disuadió.

Kagami hizo lo pedido fallando a la tercera tonada debido a que sus dedos se resbalaron sonando desacorde a la melodía practicada.

—Hmm... necesitas sostenerla más firme — sugirió haciendo que la mano de la esgrimista rodeara el mástil de la guitarra con más soporte y con su dedo pulgar tocara otra vez el acorde... esta vez sin fallos.

—Eres un gran profesor de música **_Hebi_** — halagó la chica después de dejar la guitarra a un lado.

—Por favor no es nada — admitió — la música a formado parte de mi vida desde siempre... es algo vital para mi — confesó.

—No dudo que detrás de esa más cara debe haber un gran y famoso músico.

—¡Je! ¿Yo? ¿Famoso? Para nada, yo no diría que soy famoso... quizás si sea bueno, pero famoso... Mmm, la palabra simplemente no va conmigo, soy alguien muy tímido y nada bueno con las palabras en mi vida civíl.

Kagami arqueó una ceja al escuchar aquello, no podía imaginarse al chico tímido y callado, lo consideraba alguien muy efusivo y extrovertido como para siquiera sospechar que era Luka Couffaine, quien la visitaba cada día.

El héroe conecto su mirada con la de Kagami y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con esos dos iris color marrón que reflejaban las luces del cuarto de Kagami.

Era como una hermosa geisha que lo atraía con sus gráciles bailes, o como un hermoso brote de cerezo chino floreciendo ante la primavera.

Kagami desvió la mirada y decidió ponerle fin a esa extraña conversación.

—Cambiando de tema... mañana es San Valentín... ¿Piensas pasarla con alguien en especial? — preguntó con curiosidad jugando con el anillo que estaba en su dedo.

Viperon salió de sus pensamientos y masajeó su nuca algo nervioso por la pregunta hecha por la chica.

—Pues yo... la verdad, si quisiera pasarla con una persona en especial pero... no sé como decírselo.

Kagami se tensó un poco logrando al poco tiempo parecer calmada y posó su mirada al héroe de la serpiente.

—Estoy segura de que si se lo pides tú no tendrá porque pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Tu crees? — pregunto acongojado.

—Lo aseguro — repitió esta vez con una sutil sonrisa.

—Entonces... — comenzó a decir la esgrimista — ... por ende las clases de música quedan suspendidas mañana — aclaró con voz firme.

—Supongo que si — afirmó Viperon.

Ambos olvidaron el tema por ahora y continuaron con las clases de guitarra.

Luka, debajo del traje de Viperon, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a Kagami que era ella la chica con la que quería pasar su día de San Valentín.

Pero como el cobarde que era, mantuvo sus labios sellados y se concentró en enseñarle a Kagami su siguiente acorde.

Luka llegó a su casa y alimentó a Sass para dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo frustrado.

Mañana sería el día de San Valentín, y necesitaba darle a Kagami algo lindo y único para declarársele... algo hermoso y estraordinario, como ella.

Tenía que ser algo muy especial que reflejara que no solo la quería como una amiga... sino como algo más.

Pero... ¿Que podía darle a una chica que parecía tenerlo todo?

—Sass... ¿Que le regalarías a alguien que amas mucho? — le preguntó a su Kwami al quedarse sin ideas en su cabeza.

El Kwami de la serpiente lo meditó y luego observó al chico de mirada celeste.

—Estoy seguro que Kagami apreciaría que le regalaras algo que vino de tu corazón... — dijo sabiamente — ella es una chica muy solitaria Luka... a veces la simple compañía de uno es suficiente para que esa persona que amas se sienta querida.

Luka proceso cada una de las palabras dichas por su Kwami y se levanto como resorte de la cama agarrando su chaqueta y colocándosela rápidamente.

—Vámonos Sass, hay que ir a comprar el regalo de Kagami — grito emocionado haciendo que su Kwami entrara en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para correr hacia el centro de París... tenía en mente algo muy especial para la chica que había capturado su corazón.

Ya en la noche, como era de esperarse, Viperon entro a la recámara de Kagami, pero con un elemento extra en sus manos.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperar a que la chica saliera de su última clase de baile.

Cuando el pestillo de la puerta se abrió y Kagami entro en la alcoba, la sangre del chico se volvió pesada y empezó a sudar a chorros poniéndose más nervioso al escuchar los pasos detenerse detrás de él.

—Hola **_Hebi_**... pensé que pasarías todo el día con esa persona especial... ¿Que paso? — pregunto algo preocupada al ver al héroe un poco pálido y como si fuera a vomitar.

Haciendo las respiraciones que le enseño Sass momentos atrás mientras practicaba su declaración, se levantó del sofá de Kagami y se posó delante de ella.

Kagami se mostró al principio confundida, y poco después, sorprendida al ver al chico de traje turquesa arrodillarse frente a ella tomándola de una mano.

—K-Kagami yo... yo... no soy bueno con las palabras pero...— la respiración turbia y las gotas de sudor resbalando por su sien comenzaban a hacerse presente, y todo el valor que había estado reuniendo en su mente se fue al caño. Estaba súper nervioso.

Apretó la delicada mano de la japonesa y respiró profundo para calmarse.

—Kagami yo... nos conocemos desde hace tres meses y... en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos te he ido conociendo mejor y tu a mi — empezó diciendo — y yo... quisiera preguntarte... si tú... ¿Serías capaz de aceptar los sentimientos que estoy profesando hacia a ti? - preguntó besando su pálida mano a la espera de una respuesta.

Kagami se quedó estática en su sitio.

Nunca antes alguien se había interesado en ella de forma romántica, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Solo contempló al héroe arrodillado frente a ella con una mirada conmovedora y se agachó para estar a su altura.

Enrolló los brazos en su cuello y lo abrazó comenzando a sollozar de felicidad.

—S-Si... acepto tus sentimientos **_Hebi_** — murmuró con la voz quebradiza debido a la conmoción.

El héroe los levanto a ambos y después de que el abrazo terminara, Kagami unió los labios con los del chico causándole una inmensa sorpresa a la vez que devolvía el beso de una manera tierna.

Se separaron por falta de aire y el joven le pidió que se volteara un segundo y cerrara los ojos.

Kagami cumplió al pie de la letra a lo pedido y luego sintió el vaho de su chico en su oído indicándole que ya podía abrir los ojos.

Kagami obedeció al instante volviendo su mirada hacia su cuello para observar un hermoso collar de plata con la forma de una nota musical. Y al reverso tenía escrito: "Eres mi más hermosa melodía".

El corazón de la Tsurugi se enterneció ante ese bello gesto del súper héroe.

—Sé que no es lo más especial del mundo porque tú técnicamente lo tienes casi todo pero... — la chica de rasgos orientales acalló al súper héroe posando sus femeninos labios sobre los de él.

—Es hermoso — declaró — es lo más lindo que alguien me ha regalado — admitió con su voz llena de emoción abrazándose al chico del traje.

—También tengo otra cosa para ti.

El chico se separó un poco de su novia y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su traje una hoja de papel arrugada.

—Te compuse una canción... la titulé "_Dulce Veneno_"...

Kagami se extrañó por el título, pero comprendió todo al escuchar la letra de la canción cantada por el chico, porque ciertamente eso eran ellos, un dulce veneno que circulaba por las venas de ambos creando un vínculo muy especial.

La canción terminó y Kagami aplaudió emocionada mostrando una faceta dulce e inquieta que solo conocía su ahora novio.

Ambos se abrazaron y juntaron sus frentes disfrutando de las últimas horas de su perfecto San Valentín.

Ese día, antes de que tocáran las 12 p.m. ambos se juraron amor eterno bajo la promesa de aquella hermosa canción titulada.

Dulce Veneno.

**By:** Luka Couffaine.

**...**

**Vocabulario:**

**Hebi: es el apodo cariñoso con el que Kagami llama a Viperon. Significa "serpiente" en japonés.**

**Ma belle: Mi bella.**


End file.
